Users can interact with computing devices, such as laptop computers, desktop computers, mobile computing devices (e.g., smartphones, cell phones, personal digital assistants (PDA)), netbooks, and/or tablet computing devices, in a variety of ways. For example, users can input information to a computing device using a pointing device, such as a mouse or touchpad, a keyboard, or another device. Computing devices can include displays to visually present information to users. Some computing devices can include a touchscreen that displays information and receives input through users touching or contacting the touchscreen (e.g., a user touching the touchscreen with his/her finger). When a user touches a touchscreen with a finger or stylus, a computing device can detect and interpret the contact as input.